<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>he's soft and i'm not by johndery</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303709">he's soft and i'm not</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndery/pseuds/johndery'>johndery</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, M/M, Nude Photos, jae horny and it makes him panic? idk what to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/johndery/pseuds/johndery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this is how it starts: jaehyung finds wonpil's nudes. and – to be fair – it's a complete accident. what happens after, however, is absolutely jaehyung's fault.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>he's soft and i'm not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if you feel like you've read this story before - many, many (3) years ago - it's because i posted it here, then randomly deleted it in a spur of deep hatred for my writing lol. anyway, it's crossposted from my <a href="https://www.wattpad.com/429453320-he%27s-soft-and-i%27m-not">wattpad</a>, and the only reason i remembered it is because i got a notif from someone commenting on it. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>this is how it starts: jaehyung finds wonpil's nudes. and – to be fair – it's a complete accident. what happens after, however, is absolutely jaehyung's fault.</p><p>the thing is, jaehyung never had any interest in any of his members. sure, skinship is fine. everyone does skinship, right? especially in a group of friends that has strong teamwork and connection like theirs. he's close with all of them, particularly with brian since his knowledge of english makes communication easier and avoids the misfortunate and hilarious instances of jaehyung utilizing his broken korean. after that probably comes sungjin, then dowoon. wonpil is somewhere at the bottom of the list. or maybe he isn't on the list at all.</p><p>that day, it all changes.</p><p>not necessarily for the better, though. the thing is – they all share a house. it's a bit awkward since there are only three bedrooms and two bathrooms but the place is nice and brian doesn't mind sharing his bed with dowoon, a fact which he has proven multiple times and all of which included either of them being in some state of undress. jaehyung sometimes thinks how lucky he was to find all four of them in his first year of university, and by the time the second year rolled in they've all moved in together and started to form a family bond. it was a nice, mostly seamless transition from living in LA to living in seoul.</p><p>and don't get him wrong, living together in a medium sized place means too many showers shared and too many accidental walk-ins while someone was without any pants or underwear. it's not like he hasn't seen all of them naked at some point already. it's just that – well – it's wonpil and it's different somehow. nudes are a <em>private</em> thing, and wonpil most likely didn't intend for anyone to see them. <em>most likely</em>, jaehyung emphasizes in his mind because, after all, wonpil himself is a very closed-off and private person and there's not much known about his love life or his preferences. while the other guys have no issues talking about their escapades regarding romance and sex, jaehyung included, wonpil is always there to listen but not provide any insight of his own experiences.</p><p>it's needless to say that jaehyung gets a little curious sometimes.</p><p>their friendship is strained, painfully obviously so, and jumping from barely anything into something this... this <em>intimate</em> is too much all at once. and jaehyung curses the moment he asked to borrow wonpil's usb. wonpil wasn't even <em>there</em>, it was brian who told him it's okay to take it, wonpil wouldn't mind. the worst part is, he really wouldn't – there's no reason why his kind heart would refuse to give the usb to any one of them, unsuspecting of what hides on it. if he was there though, he'd probably make an excuse, delete the folder, and lend it after. like this – there's no way brian could've known. so nobody is to blame for how it happened, really.</p><p>but now, face to face with wonpil's most private parts, jaehyung can't help but analyse. shocked and surprised at how non-repulsed he is by the sight, all he can do is stare in awe. his door is locked, he always makes sure of that, so if someone attempts to enter he'll be alerted early enough to close his laptop. for now, he doesn't worry about that. for now, he's.... otherwise occupied.</p><p>wonpil is... wonpil is <em>pretty</em>. there's really no other adjective that comes to mind when describing him. jaehyung isn't blind. he's always seen the subtle beauty in his sparkly eyes, straight narrow nose and sharp jawline. he's not typically handsome but he's <em>pretty</em>, captivating, peculiar. jaehyung wishes it wasn't awkward between them to begin with so he could get to know him more. wonpil always speaks in run on sentences, then catches himself not making sense and shuts up suddenly. he uses cringey aegyo to bait all of his hyungs into doing what he wants, then gets embarrassed after. he's kind and takes care of them in subtle ways. he's bad at cooking but he tries anyway. and he's really, really hardworking. works so much they barely see him prior, during and after exam weeks. in fact, he's in the library right now, finishing up his thesis so he can finally graduate this year.</p><p>but seeing him like this, exposed and naked and <em>gorgeous</em> has something foreign bubble up in jaehyung's chest.</p><p>there are three pictures in the folder, inconspicuously named "Music". at this point, jaehyung doesn't know what compelled him to click it – probably his sick curiosity and need to invade other people's privacy, especially people as mysterious as kim wonpil. none of the pictures show his face aside from the first one where jaehyung can see the beginnings of his chin. from there downwards, he can see wonpil's prominent collarbones and soft stomach and – well, the image cuts off right above his pelvis. not that jaehyung wants to see what hides below anyway.</p><p>the second image is a bit racier – it's blurry and dark, and jaehyung can't see much except his side that leads down to a sharp hip bone and muscular thigh and from that angle he can see the soft red head of his cock peeking out, slightly glistening wet with precum. by the time his eyes drink in the whole sight of the image, jaehyung's face is red and he's squirming in his seat. it's... it's a nice picture. who would've known that wonpil of all people is good at taking nudes.</p><p>the last one is the worst – and by that, jaehyung means so good it nearly sends him into cardiac arrest. the last one is just as blurry and dark, but it shows something else. in this angle, jaehyung has a clear view of wonpil's ass. it's not thick but it's perky, and wonpil's thighs are a little spread below, a long finger dipping between the two cheeks to spread himself wider, expose himself to the camera and right then, jaehyung has to shut the laptop closed before he pops a full-on boner.</p><p>this is. this is bad. his brain goes into overdrive trying to erase the images from his memory but it's too late and he <em>knows</em> it. knows very well that they're imprinted in the back of his eyelids by now, knows that the next time he sees wonpil all he'll remember is how fucking <em>soft</em> his ass looks and how badly he wants to touch it. kiss it even. god he's disgusting.</p><p>it gets even worse when he exits his room, fully intending to return the usb into its rightful place like it never left. it gets <em>so</em> much worse because a) his dick is still hard and he didn't do much to cover it before leaving and b) wonpil is back, standing in the now empty hallway right in front of his own room where jaehyung found the usb, staring at the device in jaehyung's shaky hand and then flicking back to jaehyung's guilty face and then down to-</p><p>and then he realizes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jaehyung bolts for the front door, usb unceremoniously thrown on the floor and forgotten.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"yes, sungjin, i know," jaehyung repeats for the second time into the microphone of his phone. it doesn't stop sungjin from nagging at him to come back before sunset, however, "i'm not <em>lost</em>, i just needed a walk. i'll be back soon."</p><p>despite jaehyung being the oldest, sungjin is definitely the one who actually takes care of them like a hyung should. as in, cooks their meals, wakes them up on time for class or work, makes sure they all get enough sleep etcetera. and now, worried for jaehyung's poor sense of direction and overall lack of knowledge of the mental state jaehyung was in before he stormed out of their shared house, he refuses to stop nagging at him like a mom.</p><p><em>we're all waiting for you, don't be late for dinner</em>.</p><p><em>we're </em>all<em> waiting for you.</em></p><p>jaehyung gulps as he ends the call, hands still trembling from earlier. the walk helped – somewhat – and his brain is clearer and his boner gone. all he's left with now is crippling anxiety of what waits for him when he finally makes his return. is wonpil angry? he probably is. jaehyung can't blame him. he knows for sure that he'd be angry if someone invaded his privacy like that – or would he, if it was wonpil?</p><p>his head falls into his palms, devastated. several people have passed by him, eyeing him like he's some lunatic, though that might've been because he has spent at least five minutes loudly groaning into his fists. it all comes down to the crushing realization that no, jaehyung wouldn't mind if the roles were reversed. if wonpil was the one being blushy and shy because he saw jaehyung's dick or ass. which also means that, since wonpil is <em>nothing</em> like jaehyung, he surely actually <em>minds</em>. and there's hell to pay when they see each other again.</p><p>jaehyung sighs and blows a leaf near the bottom of his shoe. might as well stop postponing the inevitable then.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>the situation is surprisingly <em>normal</em> when jaehyung enters the kitchen. sungjin is in the middle of serving dinner, going with fish for today's menu. his friends are talking among themselves and no one pays him much mind except sungjin, of course, who shoots him a sharp look and beckons him to sit down next to brian. maybe it's just jaehyung blowing the awkwardness out of proportion because he can't stay still in his chair for long enough. and maybe he's louder than usual and his jokes are even worse than before because it's better to bicker with brian than avoid wonpil's gaze on the other side of the table.</p><p>it's hard not to notice that wonpil has barely said anything during the whole course of the meal.</p><p>later though, later it gets worse. jaehyung gets too comfortable with the familiarity of the situation and forgets to disappear in his room early enough and eventually, it's only the two of them in the living room spaces. wonpil has just finished wiping the dishes when jaehyung snaps his head up from his phone and realizes there's no one else there with them.</p><p><em>oh god</em>. everything in jaehyung's brain screams <em>panic</em>.</p><p>"hyung," wonpil's voice is soft. <em>fuck</em>, why does it have to be so soft? jaehyung hates himself even more for how instantly calmer he feels. wonpil doesn't sound <em>mad</em>. then again, since they've known each other, jaehyung has never even once seen wonpil experiencing any negative emotion except irritated.</p><p>until now, that is.</p><p>"y-yes?" jaehyung asks and curses the stutter. he should be way smoother with this, damn it! show that he isn't bothered. willing to forget the whole thing ever happened.</p><p>he hears a shuffle of movement behind him and then wonpil is in his personal space, but keeping a respectful distance. his back is rigid and jaehyung is somewhat more relaxed knowing this is just as awkward for wonpil as it is for him.</p><p>"i think we need to talk," wonpil says, voice quiet. nothing out of the ordinary, of course, wonpil's voice has always been on the softer side. the bad part about jaehyung noticing this is that he likes it now. later after this nightmare is done he might allow himself to imagine what wonpil would sound like if he was-</p><p>no. wonpil is speaking and moving to sit next to him, there's no time for that train of thought.</p><p>"i- i want to apologize," wonpil says, careful, calculated. he must've rehearsed this speech in his head the whole day. well, the least jaehyung can do is listen to what he has to say, nod and agree with everything, and get the hell out of there to avoid him for the next ten days, "i- i thought putting... <em>them</em> there would prevent you guys from seeing them but i didn't consider- i didn't think you'd- you know."</p><p>"it's okay," jaehyung says, hopes it comes out as smooth as he intended it to be. as in, not shaken at all because the mere talk about it makes him remember the images he's seen so vividly. that the main model for those images is sitting next to him, fidgeting nervously with his hands in his lap and looking up at him (the size difference is cute, jaehyung thinks) with his big, sparkly eyes. jaehyung has, quite literally, seen everything there is to see. and a greedy, weird part of him wants more, "seriously. we can just, pretend none of this ever happened! i'd be more than happy to do that, for your sake and mine!"</p><p>he might've sounded a tad bit too enthusiastic, because wonpil's posture shifts from nervous to sad as his words sink in. "oh," is what he says next, then looks down at his lap, "sure. sure, i'd like that too."</p><p>jaehyung doesn't know why he feels guilty, now. maybe it's because how disappointed wonpil is. which brings him to a different question of why – <em>why</em> is he disappointed? did he expect a different reaction? jaehyung is way too emotionally constipated and awkward to actually openly talk about something like this, tell wonpil that the problem lies in the fact that he actually really <em>liked</em> what he saw and wouldn't mind if it happened again. in person this time. so he can touch.</p><p>but seeing wonpil sad makes jaehyung sad, incredibly enough. therefore he should at least... try to communicate. save wonpil from complete embarrassment by compromising himself instead.</p><p><em>that's</em> what a good hyung does. fuck you, sungjin.</p><p>"i mean – of course that's because, you know, i mean i didn't really <em>mind</em> seeing them it's just – it's <em>you</em> and i don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, so, yeah, if you want to forget about it then i'm down with it but if you don't, then, uh," he pauses his rambling, watches with caution as wonpil looks up at him again and they make eye contact and suddenly, his palms are sweaty and he loses his train of thought completely, "uh, i don't know. it's not like i didn't enjoy- i mean, if that makes you uncomfortable then i didn't enjoy them but if it doesn't then, yeah, they were, uh, really nice pictures. like, really."</p><p>by this point, wonpil is suppressing a smile, which in turn makes jaehyung laugh breathily at his own idiocy. soon they're both laughing and it's still embarrassing, a little awkward too, but there's a weight lifted off jaehyung's chest. wonpil isn't mad. thank god.</p><p>"thank you, hyung," wonpil finally says. his grin is broad and jaehyung is momentarily blinded. has the title <em>hyung</em> ever sounded so nice coming from anyone else's lips, or is that a wonpil exclusive talent? "both for the talk and... the compliment."</p><p>the apples of his cheeks are flushed red and jaehyung gets overwhelmed with the need to kiss him. just, cup his face with his palms and kiss him silly, until he can feel that smile against his lips rather than see it. it's a strange urge. jaehyung doesn't entirely oppose to it.</p><p>"yeah, uh, anytime," is all jaehyung can think of to say and then wonpil is on his feet and he's leaving. he turns one more time to look at jaehyung, though, still grinning.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>jaehyung stops pretending not to notice the subtle sway in wonpil's hips after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>